The present invention relates to a device for destroying signals stored on a compact disk, and more particularly to a punching device adapted to punch holes on a compact disk, so that signals stored on the compact disk are ruined and protected from being read and undesirably disclosed.
In producing general compact disk (CD), video compact disk (VCD), digital video disk (DVD) and the like, signal data to be stored thereon are converted into a series of differently sized pits and lands on the disk through specific techniques. The signal data stored on the disk in this manner are then read using a laser beam.
When a disk becomes useless and is discarded, it forms a possible gate via which important signal data stored on the disk is undesirably disclosed. To avoid such undesirable disclosure of important signal data, it is preferable to destroy such signal data before the compact disk storing them is discarded.
A compact disk in use usually has a large quantity of data stored in different areas on the compact disk. An area among the data storing areas on each compact disk is particularly assigned to record lead-in signals for all other data stored on the compact disk. This area is usually referred to as the Start Lead In (SLD) and located within an annular area having an overall diameter about 46 mm. That is, a radial distance between the SLD area and a center of the compact disk is about 23 mm. When the lead-in signals in this area are destroyed it would be impossible to read all other data stored on the compact disk.
Up to date, there is not any structure or device particularly designed for destroying signals recorded on the SLD area of a compact disk to be discarded and thereby protecting all other data stored on the compact disk against undesirable reading and disclosure.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for destroying signals stored on compact disk, so that data stored on a compact disk to be discarded could not be read and are therefore protected against undesirable disclosure.
To achieve the above and other objects, the device of the present invention for destroying signals stored on compact disk mainly includes a base, a punching pin, and a push lever. The base is provided on a top at predetermined positions with a stub for engaging with a central hole of a compact disk positioned on the base, a through hole corresponding to the Start Lead In (SLD) area on the compact disk, and an L-shaped arm portion provided at one side of the base to extend upward and then toward a central portion of the base for holding a spring mechanism thereto. The spring mechanism includes, for example, a spring chamber provided at an inner end of the arm portion, and a spring positioned in the spring chamber. The spring chamber is provided at a bottom with a through hole to communicate with a lower side of the arm portion. The punching pin is vertically movably mounted in the spring in the spring chamber. The punching pin has a lower end adapted to pass through the hole on the bottom of the spring chamber to align with and reach at the SLD area on the compact disk, and an upper end provided with a flange for pressing against an upper end of the spring. The push lever is pivotally connected at an end to one side of the L-shaped arm portion via a pivot pin, and provided at a lower side with a protruded push contact for pushing against the upper end of the punching pin. When the push lever is pushed downward to pivotally turn about the pivot pin, the punching pin is driven downward by the push contact to punch a hole on the SLD area and ruin lead-in signals recorded thereon, preventing other signal data stored on the compact disk from being read and disclosed.